Brand New Day
by A Wolf's Nightmare
Summary: Nigel and his gang are back to take over Jasper.
1. The Attack Is Coming

The gang sat in the den of Aaron and Hutch's waiting for Aaron to come back. Claudette yawned as Humphrey scratched his head.

"When is he coming?" Humphrey said, bored. They've been waiting for a few minutes now and Aaron hadn't come yet.

"Give him time…" Claudette said. "He will be here." Humphrey looked around the den.

Aaron sure had a lot of stuff. A medic-gun, a book on the joys of sex, another book on the joys of sex.

For some reason he had a robotic head of a wolf on the table. It had the letters WVM on it. What did that mean?

A flash of light was then seen as Aaron materialized in front of them. "Hey guys…"

"Hey, Aaron. So good to see you." Hutch said as he hugged him. "Did you do what you needed?"

"Yep. I talked to Losvid; I went over to The Nightmare's girlfriend and talked to her. And then I went to get a snow-cone…"

"I'm so glad your back!" Hutch said laughing. Aaron laughed too. He then looked over at Claudette.

"Where were you? I never saw you in the alternate reality."

"It was a distorted reality. So I was never born." Claudette said simply. Aaron nodded.

"Of course." He said with a smile. He then saw a suitcase on the side of her. Aaron was confused by this.

"What's that for?" He asked. Claudette looked over and saw the suitcase. She was uneasy at this point.

"Well…I… um…"

"Just tell him…" Kate said with a concern look on her face.

"What is it?" Aaron asked. Claudette gulped a large lump in her throat.

"I'm leaving…"

"You're what?"

"I'm leaving…" Claudette expected a little more from Aaron but he didn't say a word.

"Look, it's only for a while. I just need to do some things but I'll be back in time for the attack…"

Aaron looked up and was shocked to hear this. "For the what?" He asked.

"That's right I know…" Claudette said.

"What's the attack?" Hutch asked. Aaron gulped in fear. He was getting worried now.

"How do you know that?" Aaron asked. "How do you know that!?" He yelled.

"I'm from the future. I always know." Claudette said simply.

Aaron then looked in fear as he then left the den and stood outside. He looked up and saw a blue carrier tank with antennae on it.

Aaron looked at it in fear. Is it really coming this soon?


	2. Asserting Yourself

Roger and Brianna were in Krustyland trying to find out what happened. They saw on the newspapers that they found in the trash that a fruit bat had tried to kill many people on a ride.

"Where could he be?" Brianna asked to no one in particular. She and Roger were on a flagpole trying to look for evidence of Nigel, the sadistic fruit bat.

Roger then looked down and saw a man with a small white bag. The bag was sort-of see through and you could easily see what was inside.

It was Nigel! He looked crushed and bloody. "Found him." Roger said as he pointed to his direction.

"Let me do the snatching…"

"Oh come on!" His thick Russian accent speaking out. "That was one time."

"I still don't trust you…"

Brianna then flew down and started heading towards the bag. She then ultimately snatched it.

The man was scared at first at the snatching part then screamed out for the bag to be given back.

"Got him!" She held up his bloody corpse. Roger almost threw up at the sight of this.

"Yeah it ain't pretty. Come on let's go to a safe distance." So they did. They went behind a Chinese restaurant and stood there. They opened the bag and waited.

There was an orange light and finally Nigel was reborn. He gasped alive as he looked around.

"What am I doing here?" He asked. He then looked over at Brianna and Roger.

"Oh, it's the backstabbers…" He said turning and not looking at them.

"We're sorry that we didn't stay with you…." Brianna started.

"I don't want to hear it." Nigel said interrupting her. Brianna then took something out from behind her.

"Let's talk over some mango…" Nigel sniffed the air and saw that Brianna was holding a piece of mango.

Being a fruit bat, he was immediately allured to it. He then looked up at her and smiled.

"You're forgiven…"

"Now let's get that wolf…"

"Which one?" Nigel asked eating his mango. He looked up and realized she was talking about Aaron.

"Oh, right… Let's…"

"How are we going to do it?" Roger asked.

Nigel scratched his head in confusion then came up with something diabolical.

"We just go in and assert ourselves."

"How?" 

"Oh, I have an idea."


	3. Happy New Year!

Aaron was outside for a while. Everyone was worried about him. Claudette then explained.

"The attack is a deadly thing that Aaron is going to face."

"What attack is it?" Humphrey asked, scratching his head.

"I heard Death say that Aaron will face a mysterious woman…"

"That's you…" Kate said pointing to Claudette.

"Then he said he will face his death…"

"He handled that pretty well." Humphrey said.

"Then the attack. Could this attack be that bad? Even worse than his death?"

"I believe so…" Claudette told them. "I can't tell you that much about it. I can only help you fight it."

"But you're leaving…"

"I'm coming back for the attack."

"Wait, wait, wait. You were just visiting?" Humphrey asked confused.

"Well, yeah. But, I'll be back. And stronger than ever…" She said smiling.

"But what about Aaron?" Hutch asked. They looked over at Aaron who was still outside.

"What am I going to do?" Aaron asked himself. He then heard a scream coming from the distance.

"What was that?" Humphrey asked, also hearing it.

Aaron then came in and looked at Claudette. He then proceeded to hug her. "Until next time." He said.

"Until next time." Claudette repeated with a smile.

"Come on let's go!" Aaron motioned for the gang of Humphrey, Kate and Hutch to follow him.

"That wolf…" Claudette said as she started to leave. She didn't feel right leaving, but she had too.

She was coming back, but she didn't feel good about it.

She then proceeded to drag her suitcase out of the den and into the woods.

"What was that noise?" Humphrey asked Aaron.

"It sounded like a woman screaming…" He informed them.

They got to the center of the noise. It was Eve. She was the one who screamed.

"Who screamed?" Kate asked.

Eve could only point to the one thing that made her scream. It was Tony who was lying on the floor, moving uncomfortably.

He had a big gash on his side. Aaron then looked up at who made the gash.

* * *

><p>Happy New Year everyone! Right now it's January 1st, 2015. We've been together since 2012 and I absolutely loved it. And who knows, maybe you'll see more than 100 stories from me. I can't tell... but right now, enjoy.<p> 


	4. Loving Authority

Aaron looked up and saw Nigel, Brianna, and Roger. They were on top of Tony's body.

"What did you do?" Aaron asked looking at the gash.

"Asserting our authority." Nigel said simply.

"No one hurts our friends…" Kate said as she tried to lash out at them.

The group of three just flew above her head and she fell to the ground with a grunt.

"You think you can beat us?" Roger said in his thick Russian accent.

"Aaron, do something!" Eve said as she pointed to them.

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Let us take over this little place you call home…" Nigel said menacingly.

"Never…"

"Ok, suit yourself. Roger, Brianna, kill him."

"Uh, don't you remember what happened last time we tried to kill him?" Brianna reminded him.

"Ah, yes. You're the one who can't die."

Nigel walked back and forth on top of Tony's body. "Why don't we just permanently kill him?"

"How are you going to do that? I cheated death many times before."

Nigel then pulled out a gun and pointed it at Kate who was getting up.

"Do what I say or I'll kill her."

"Kate!" Humphrey yelled as he tried to save her.

Nigel cocked his gun as Kate held her paws up. "Do it and I'll kill her…. Don't you listen?"

Humphrey stopped in his tracks. Humphrey and Aaron looked at each other. Tony groaned in pain as he tried to get up.

Nigel then slashed him again.

"Don't you touch him again!" Aaron yelled out. Nigel chuckled in mirth.

"You, dig me a hole." He pointed at Humphrey. "You, help him." He said pointing to Aaron.

They just had to do what he said to help out their home. Humphrey and Aaron started to dig a hole.

Nigel was still pointing his gun at Kate and then he pointed it at the gang.

"I love this authority."


	5. Everything going to Hell

Humphrey and Aaron stopped digging as they looked up at Nigel who was lying down on the floor near a tree.

"How much more?" Humphrey asked. Nigel got up and saw the hole that they made. It was big enough for what Nigel wanted to do.

"Perfect…" Nigel then shot Aaron in the head and he fell into the hole. Humphrey, Kate, and Eve looked in horror as he fell in the hole.

"Close it up."

"But…"

"Close it up!" He yelled out. Humphrey did just that. Humphrey started to fill the hole with the dirt that Aaron and he took out.

He knew that Aaron couldn't die, but this way, he was going to die forever.

"Now… with that immortal twit out of the way… I can finally take over Jasper."

"How are you going to do that?" Kate asked.

"I just need to make a speech to those idiot wolves and tell them that their savior is here." He then started to laugh manically.

This guy was crazy! Humphrey and Kate needed to find a way out of this. But how?

"You two…" Nigel pointed to both Kate and Humphrey. "Gather up all the wolves. I need to prepare for my speech."

And so they did without saying anything. All the wolves that lived in Jasper met up in the Moonlight Howl. Nigel, Brianna, and Roger perched up on a rock with Tony limping next to him and Eve trying to help him.

"All of you wonder why I called you here…" Nigel spoke out to the wolves. They started to listen.

"The truth is I need an empire. And you scum-sucking wolves are going to help me with that…"

"Is this guy for real?" Garth spoke out. "Come on. Let's leave the crazy bat alone."

Nigel then flew in onto Garth and swiped at his face. He started to bleed. Lilly was next to him and was startled by this.

"Garth!" She ran to his side and helped him up. Garth touched his face and saw blood on his paw.

"Why you little…" Garth was ready to strangle him, but Nigel got out his gun.

"Ah, ah… Touch me and you're dead."

Garth stepped back and didn't say anything. Nigel smiled. "Now… who here is the strongest…"

Many alphas raised their paws. Nigel chuckled. "This is going to be perfect."

"We need all of the strong ones to build us something nice." Brianna said. "Probably a throne."

"And don't skimp on the royal-ness." Roger said.

The alpha's had nothing else to do but build. They didn't want to get shot. Nigel went back on top of the rock he was before and sat back.

Humphrey and Kate went back to their dens. They needed a plan and fast. Humphrey and Kate were met with Sebastian who was taking care of little Claudette.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"We're all doomed." Kate said still shocked that this was happening so fast.

"No we're not doomed. We need a plan."

"If something is going on, what will happen to your baby?" Sebastian asked as he gave the baby to Kate.

Now they were in more hot soup than ever. Kate and Humphrey looked at each other and sighed. Aaron or Claudette weren't here to help. They needed a plan.


End file.
